1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for fixing camera or the likes, and more particularly to a fixture being capable of adjusting the pitching angle of the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
At present, there are many varieties of fixtures for fixing camera and the likes, which varies from one-foot stand, G-shaped stand to tripod, the common feature of these conventional fixtures is that it needs to be placed on a flat surface and can not be fixed to a strip-shaped object, thereby it obviously lacks of applicability. In addition, the camera or the likes which fixed to the conventional fixture only can be single-axially adjusted (crosswise), the vertical adjustment of which should be relied on the falling and rising adjustment of the stand (fixture). After the stand is fixed, the pitching angle of the camera on it cannot be adjusted anymore, thereby it is inconvenient for using.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fixture for fixing camera and the likes.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided with a fixture for fixing camera and the likes which is capable of adjusting the fixing angle and generally comprising: a coupling device, an universal joint, a platform, a fixing member and a locking assembly. Wherein the coupling device is provided with concave gaps so as to engage with strip-shape objects, by virtue of the fixing member together with locking assembly the platform is able to revolve round the universal joint, thereby the camera fixed on the platform can be vertically, laterally or even irregularly adjusted according to the user""s needs.